columbofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Columbo (Serie)
Columbo ist eine amerikanische Krimi-Serie von Richard Levinson und William Link. Die Serie war in den USA rightproduziert. Insgesamt wurden 69 Folgen gemacht. Handlungskonzept Im Gegensatz zu vielen klassischen Krimis, bei denen die Identität des Mörders erst am Ende der Handlung verraten wird, erhält der Zuschauer bei Columbo - bis auf wenige Ausnahmen - zu Beginn jeder Folge Kenntnis über Mord und Mörder. In der Regel wird der Zuschauer detailliert über die Lebensumstände des Mörders und seine Motive informiert. Viele der Täter agieren aus Geldgier (zum Beispiel, um ein Erbe anzutreten) oder weil sie Personen eliminieren wollen, die belastende Informationen über sie besitzen oder ihnen beruflich im Wege stehen. Da auch die Vorbereitungen und der Tathergang ausführlich geschildert werden, weiß der Zuschauer zunächst sehr viel mehr über den Mord als der Inspektor. Die Dramaturgie vieler Folgen ist so angelegt, dass nach ungefähr einem Viertel der Handlungszeit der Mord geschieht und Columbo erst dann auf den Plan tritt. Die Spannung resultiert bei Columbo nicht aus der Frage, wen der Inspektor als Täter ermittelt, sondern daraus, wie er diesen zur Strecke bringt. Columbo ahnt oder weiß meist sehr früh, wer den Mord begangen hat und stößt oft gleich zu Beginn auf ein belastendes Indiz, das auf den Täter verweist. Er konzentriert sich daher in den meisten Folgen - was sicherlich nicht realistisch, aber aus dramaturgischen Gründen unerlässlich ist - fast von Anfang an auf den richtigen Verdächtigen und muss nur noch die nötigen Indizien beschaffen, um ihm die Tat endlich nachweisen zu können. Ermittlungen gegen andere Verdächtige führt er kaum durch; wenn überhaupt, werden diese nur spärlich angedeutet. Vom gängigen Schema abweichend entwickelt sich die Handlung in den Folgen Bluthochzeit (hier gibt es keinen Mord – Columbos Eingreifen verhindert die Tat), Der alte Mann und der Tod (hier erfährt der Zuschauer erst gegen Ende die Identität des Mörders), Wer zuletzt lacht … (hier wird der Mord zunächst nur vorgetäuscht, um die Auflage eines Magazins zu steigern, gegen Ende dann aber doch ausgeführt) und Ein Spatz in der Hand (hier kommt dem vom Publikum beobachteten Mörder jemand zuvor; er wird zum zweiten Opfer). Die Folge Tödliches Comeback ist die einzige, in der Columbo die Täterin nicht verhaftet, da er erfahren hat, dass sie nur noch wenige Wochen zu leben hat. In der Folge Der Tote in der Heizdecke lässt Columbo die Mittäterin laufen, um im Gegenzug ein umfassendes Geständnis von ihrer Mutter (gespielt von Faye Dunaway) zu erhalten. Mit seiner rein auf Logik basierenden Art, Fälle zu lösen, steht Inspektor Columbo britischen Literaturdetektiven wie Sherlock Holmes näher als den Hardboiled detectives der klassischen amerikanischen Krimiliteratur wie etwa Philip Marlowe, deren Auftreten und Habitus als Rollenmodell für zahllose Krimihelden im Kino und im Fernsehen diente. Mit der Columbo-Figur grenzten sich die Filmemacher deutlich von den Krimiserien herkömmlicher Prägung ab, deren Protagonisten mit machohafter Attitüde auftreten.Zu Gewalt kommt es in Columbo nur dann, wenn die Mordaktionen der Täter in Szene gesetzt werden. (Blut oder physische Gewalt sind in der Regel allerdings nicht zu sehen.) Die Skrupellosigkeit und Brutalität, mit der die Mörder vorgehen, stehen dabei in einem scharfen Kontrast zu ihrem kultivierten Auftreten. Die Opfer werden in der Regel als sympathische Charaktere dargestellt, was die Antipathie gegenüber dem Täter noch verstärkt. Anders als in den meisten Krimiserien finden in Columbo weder Schießereien noch Prügeleien statt. Es gibt auch keine Verfolgungsjagden. Inspektor Columbo muss, anders als die meisten Krimihelden, nie schießen oder kämpfen - zumal er rein körperlich keine besonders eindrucksvolle Erscheinung darstellt und auch nicht gut in Form ist. Als er einen Fitnesstrainer als Mörder entlarven muss, lädt ihn dieser zu einem kurzen Sprint ein, an dessen Ende der Inspektor völlig ausgepowert ist. Columbo trägt entgegen den Vorschriften keine Dienstwaffe, wird aber von Tätern so gut wie nie mit einer Waffe bedroht. Das obligatorische Waffentraining am Schießstand der Polizei verweigert er mehr als zehn Jahre lang so hartnäckig, dass ihm sogar mit Suspendierung gedroht wird. Auszeichnungen ;Golden Globe Awards Preise *1972 Bester Fernsehschauspieler Peter Falk, Drama (Columbo) Nominierungen *1971 Bester Fernsehschauspieler, Drama (Columbo) *1973 Bester Fernsehschauspieler, Drama (Columbo) *1974 Bester Fernsehschauspieler, Drama (Columbo) *1975 Bester Fernsehschauspieler, Drama (Columbo) *1977 Bester Fernsehschauspieler, Drama (Columbo) *1990 Bester Schauspieler in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo) *1991 Bester Schauspieler in einem Fernsehfilm, Drama (Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star) *1993 Bester Schauspieler in einem Fernsehfilm, Drama (Columbo: It's All In the Game) ;Emmy Awards Preise *1971 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo) *1974 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo) *1975 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo) *1990 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo: Agenda for Murder) Nominierungen *1960 Bester Nebendarsteller in einer Einzelshow (The Law and Mr Jones: Cold Turkey) *1972 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo) *1973 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo) *1976 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo) *1977 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo) *1991 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star) *1993 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Fernsehserie, Drama (Columbo: It's All In the Game) Episoden Es wurden insgesamt, 69 Folgen produziert, welche in 10 Staffeln aufgeteilt wurden. Komplette Episodenliste siehe hier. DVD-Veröffentlichungen *Staffel 1 erschien am 17. März 2005. *Staffel 2 erschien am 18. Oktober 2005. *Staffel 3 erschien am 30. Oktober 2006. *Staffel 4 erschien am 22. Februar 2007. *Staffel 5 erschien am 21. August 2007. *Staffel 6 und 7 erschienen in einer Box am 25. Oktober 2007. *Staffel 8 erschien am 14. Februar 2008. *Staffel 9 erschien am 13. Oktober 2011. *Staffel 10 erschien am 16. Februar 2012. Literatur *Armin Block, Stefan Fuchs: Columbo. Das große Buch für Fans. 1998 *Michael Striss: Columbo – Der Mann der vielen Fragen. Analyse und Deutung einer Kultfigur. 2007 *Peter Falk: Just One More Thing. 2007 Kategorie:Inhalt